And a Bloodless Sun is Dawing Today
by Ragweed
Summary: A little something I wrote at 1:30ish in the morning. It is better then you think it is...I hope. A short poem about Jack and his 'insanity' and showing it in a rather dark way. More poems are up.
1. A Bloodless Sun is Dawing Today

Ragweed: Okay, this is a little poem I wrote at 1:30am. Basically it is about Jack's twisted mind.

Jack: I am still very angry with you about this.

Ragweed: I know, but I think I did it justice.

Jack: Yeah right.

Ragweed: Well, here it is, hope you enjoy it. And please review.

_________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Gone like a brittle leaf,

Cast out over the seas,

Salt and water soaked soil,

Choking the spiny trees.

--0--

Everything is wet and cold,

Constricted with mist and haze,

And the world is grey and faded,

In a suspended and endless daze.

--0--

Sometimes it is like a dream,

And other times as clear as day,

But the fog ever-surrounding,

Never does it go away. 

--0--

Life is hell, even those unlike me,

People come and people go,

Salt and blood mixing together,

The burden of life that it has bestowed. 

--0--

Life dose not end when we wish it,

We end when Life wishes us gone,

And we can only watch, unfeeling,

As the blood pours from the sunning dawn.

--0--

So breath each moment,

That Life sees you fit to have,

For as easy as you wake each morn,

Life can bestow on you its wrath.

--0--

And in the daze, of cold and faded,

The snap of her sails brings me back,

And the wind of Life is ever cold,

For it is the warmth that is lacks.

--0--

And with the helm in my grasp,

The mist of my life clears away,

And all is right for the moment,

And there is bloodless sun dawning today.

~Ragweed


	2. A Sea Sparrow's Song

Ragweed: Yay, more poems! Thank you to those who reviewed the first one. Well, I've decided to write a little…poem…collection…thingy. So, the different poems will be different chapters. This one is about Jack on the island, the first time. And for those of you who care, I'm going to writing a Pirates fic, so if you're interested—

Jack: Oh will you just show us already?! I want to get this over with.

Ragweed: Okay, here you go.  And you may need to know this for the poem. For those of you who care, a Sea-sparrow is a real bird that lives out on the ocean, only coming shore to feed and nest. Their birdsong's are very smooth, flowing, and slurred, the inspiration for this poem actually. And that was my little biology lesson for the day. =)

______________________________________________________________________

I cannot explain it,

In a way that you would hope to understand,

For not even I am sure what true,

And what is just lost in sand

--0--    

I cannot remember entirely,

What truly went wrong,

All was dim and hazy,

Like a slurred Sea-sparrow's song.

--0--  

And once I realized,

That it was truly gone,

And as I watched all I knew,

Disappear into the bleeding dawn…

--0--   

Numbness came upon me,

As I watched the blood-pouring dawn,

And all was dim and hazy,

Like a slurred Sea-sparrow's song.

--0--  

 I sat unfeeling on the sand,

Toiling with my broken mind,

Trying to put it back together,

But Life isn't always so kind.

--0--   

The shattered pieces of my mind,

Like a broken glass shards,

Only to reflect me in cruel mimicry,

Twisting and snaking onward for countless yards.

 --0--  

And perhaps I was meant to die here,

But I hope that I am wrong,

But for now, all is dim and hazy,

Like a slurred Sea-sparrow's song.

~Ragweed

________________________________________________________________________


	3. Never to Fly Again

Ragweed: Hello! First off, I would love to thank everyone who reviewed the first ones. You have no idea how much that makes you want to write more. And as you've probably guessed by now, I've another poem I wrote. I'm on a creative surge for 'Pirates' fictions right now. Unfortunately the same cannot be said for my Watership Down story. Not that any of you care about that now do you. 

Jack: No…we don't…so get on with it.

Ragweed: So here we go. It was bound to happen. This one's about Jack at the gallows *sniff* that part is so sad. Well, anyway, here you go. And thank you to everyone who reviewed the two earlier poems. 

________________________________________________________________________

Life dose not end when we wish it, 

_We end when Life wishes us gone,_

You never believe you will be caught,

But, yet again, I was wrong.

--0--   

I can feel a twinge of sorrow,

As the drums ring through the air,

And the crowd gives a mocking laugh,

But why should I care?

--0--   

And as my senses fade around me,

I can see it in my mind,

The places I've never seen,

The horizons I'll never find.

--0--   

Oh why must I fell guilty,

Now that I'm about to die,

Perhaps it is the chains of Life;

For never again am I to fly.

________________________________________________________________________

Ragweed: Yes I realized that this is a very weird place to finish it but it seems right. So I know lots of people are unhappy I ended it here and I'm sorry. But I really can't see how to finish it and I think it works good here. *Evil glares from readers.*  

Jack: So you're just going to leave me up there? Grr, I swear you enjoy torturing me.

Ragweed: You know that's not true but go ahead and think that. Well, see you guys soon.

Jack:


	4. A Night of Festivity

Ragweed: This one I wrote when I was in grade seven. I wrote it when I was watching a Native American tribal dance in Vancouver, B.C. where I live. It had nothing to do with Pirates of the Caribbean at the time but I think that it fits in well with the 'Island Scene' in Pirates. I've rewritten it so that it is a POTC poem. I made it from Elizabeth's point of view so it's the first one that is not from Jack's point of view (or it could be, I don't know) but I found the poem haunting when I found last week and read it for the first time in two three years. (I barely remembered that I had written it.) and I think it fits well.

* * *

I shall go dancing tonight,

The fires will burn high,

We will dance to the haunting beat,

> In high leaps,
>
>> In tall bounds,
>>
>>> And run with my feet in the sand,

And the fire will jump and dance with us,

And the sea will sing with us.

--0--

I shall go dancing tonight,

My he will dance with me, that wretch

And we will dance with the fire

> With soundless music,
>
>> And wordless songs,
>>
>>> And dance to rhythm-less beats,

And the fire blaze like a spear into the night,

And the sea will sing with us.

--0--

I shall go dancing tonight,

The cool night air dances with me,

The storm-rain will come as well,

> The sight of the rain,
>
>> The smell of lightning,
>>
>>> The feel of the thunder,

And we will sit by the dieing fire,

And let the sea take us away for the night.

I shall go dancing tonight

* * *

Ragweed: Yeah I know this ones I little weird but I like so there!

Jack: Oo I just don't get it.


End file.
